If I Never Knew You
by Dramione Forever
Summary: AU ONESHOT SONGFIC  Hermione's love tells her how much he loves her and how much she means to him.  Hermione tells him how much he really means to her and how much she loves him. Read and Review Please.


**IF I NEVER KNEW YOU **

**DISCLIAMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND THE SONG IF I NEVER KNEW YOU BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

Hermione could not believe this , they were going to convict him for a crime he did not commit, he was going to die because the ministry was too stupid to see that he was framed. Hermione walked through the doors of Azkaban into the cold prison, she pulled her cloak tightly around her and walked down the corridor and then she came up to a desk where a short, bald wizard was reading the daily prophet.

She step up to the desk, the guard did not even look up from his paper, she cleared her throat , he glared at her for interrupting him while he was reading the paper, he put down the paper and gave her his full attention , "yes" he snapped at her, she took out the piece of paper in her robes and pushed it across the table at the guard without saying a word to the guard. He picked up the piece of paper and checked it and then double checked it finally after about ten minutes of waiting he nodded at her and then got up and told her gruffly to follow him and then he led her to a cell far down the corridor, then he led her into the cell and then exited the cell locking the door.

Hermione glanced back at the door as it swung shut, she then looked at him for the first time since he was arrested , she crossed the cell floor in two seconds and sat beside him on the cell bed. She took his hands in hers and then looked at him again then she spoke "this should not be happening , this is my fault" she said shakily as tears started to run down her cheeks , he put his hand on her cheeks brushing away the tears , he then pulled her against his chest and patted her hair "shush" he whispered to her "it is not your fault Hermione" he said to her. He then pulled her away from his chest and she moved back in the position she was in before. He turned to and started to sing to her

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me _

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

**Hermione now started to sing to him**

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true _

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you _

**He sings**

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

**She sings**_  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright_

**Both sing**_  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right _

**She sings**_  
Oh, oh _

**She sings**

_If I never knew you _

**He sings  
**_(There's no moment I regret) _

**She sings  
**_If I never knew your love _

**He sings**_  
(Since the moment that we met)_

**She sings**_  
I would have no inkling of _

**He sings**_  
(If our time has gone too fast) _

**She sings**_  
How precious life can be _

**He sings**_  
(I've lived at last) _

**Both sing**

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright _

**She sings**_**  
**__I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light _

**Both sing  
**_And, still, my heart is saying we were right _

**He sings  
**_We were right _

**Both sing**

And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)

**He sings**  
I'd have lived my whole life through

**She sings**  
Empty as the sky

**They both sing  
**Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand looked into her eyes and said to her "I love you Hermione , know that no matter what happens to me that you are my one and only true love and I will always love you no matter" , He kissed her passionately on the mouth . They broke the kiss, she leaned his chest "I Love you Draco and I always will you are my one and only true love" she said quietly. The guard came to escort Hermione off the premises, they held hands and kissed passionately one last time. Hermione was led out of Azkaban feeling very sad but she knew that she loved Draco and Draco loved her. Draco sat back against the wall he now knew that Hermione knew that she was his one and only true love and he loved her no matter what.

**The End**

**Author Note Well I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
